Un doloroso Sentimiento FINAL
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HITSUXKARIN. Cuando estás enamorado te pones a fantasear e irte por la nubes, es tan grande ese sentimiento que tienes el impulso de confesarte. Pero que pasaría si cuando te confiesas la respuesta que recibes es muy dolorosa, ¡cómo lo tomarías?. ESTE ES EL FINAL CHICAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE


**¡NOTA-NOTITA-NOTOTA!**

 **Este es final de un fic, si no has leído la historia o la leíste pero no la recuerdas y quieres refrescar tu memoria te recomiendo que la leas sino no entenderás nada. La historia con los capítulos completos se llama "un doloroso sentimiento" está en mi otra cuenta donde me llamo igual que aquí solo que sin el "10" al final (Alejandra Pyo)**

*o*_-_*o*

 **¡Hola chicas!, soy yo de nuevo ahora les traigo algo que muchos me pidieron y eso es terminar de una vez el fic que deje hace como un año, como saben perdí mi cuenta anterior por lo que no lo pude subir en esa, espero lo comprendan.**

 **Bueno esta es la última parte, sé que por aquel entonces prometí subirla al día siguiente del penúltimo capítulo (creo que confundo mucho días con años XD) bueno la verdad es que ya tenía algo escrito pero por aquel entonces mi compu se descompuso y no pude salvar esta historia así que me frustre y la arrumbe pero bueno no me gusta dejar nada sin terminar así que por fin la termine espero valga la pena después de un año y sea lo que esperaron.**

 **Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

 ***"Pensamientos van en comillas"**

Un doloroso sentimiento (FINAL)

Toshiro ya no resistió más y en un instante llego hasta ellos y tomo por los hombros al castaño alejándolo bruscamente de Karin.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella entendiste!—Su enojo y sus celos afloraron.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso? —

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, solo aléjate de ella—

— ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? ella es alguien muy querida para mí y jamás le haría daño o la haría llorar, no como otros— Dijo insinuadoramente el castaño al tiempo que lo tomaba por sus ropas agresivamente, por un instante Toshiro vio de reojo a Karin para de inmediato volver a ver al castaño

—Como ya te dije ese no es asunto tuyo, a demás no me importa lo que sea ella para ti, solo no te le vuelvas a acercar— Y al igual que el castaño tomo las ropas de su cuello amenazadoramente.

—Y que si no lo hago— Dijo en tono de burla

Toshiro solo apretó más el agarre que tenía mientras le otorgaba una mirada completamente furiosa al tiempo que su reiatsu aumentaba un poco lo cual alarmo a la pelinegra que hasta entonces había estado en shock.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, ustedes dos sepárense! — Ordeno Karin mientras agarraba ambos brazos y los intentaba separar, lo cual logro

—Vas a permitir que este sujeto venga y te reclame después de lo que te hizo y más a parte después de haber salido con tu amiga— Cuestiono Haru a la pelinegra pero sin despegar su mirada de desprecio del peliblanco quien por un instante se vio sorprendido ya que no espero que le dijera eso "estúpido Shon, solo hizo del problema más grande" pensó

—No lo estoy permitiendo— Contesto Karin

"solo evito que te maten" pensó la pelinegra

—En cuanto a ti, tanto tú me dijiste como yo te repito, EVITA acercarte si no es algo relacionado con tu trabajo— Esta situación más los relámpagos que se escuchaban anunciando una tormenta hacían del ambiente más tenso de lo que ya era.

—Karin deja te llevo a tu casa, no estaré en paz hasta asegurarme que estés bien— Y sin dejarla contestar la tomo del brazo y se la llevo

Esto no pasando desapercibido por el peliblanco. Lo cual solo ocasiono que su reiatsu se incrementara ocasionando un aire frio

Karin sin soportarlo más tuvo que hacerle frente, durante un instante detuvo su andar y se volteo

—Quieres calmarte de una vez Hitsugaya, no tengo tiempo para esto— Su voz irritada y sería lo calmaron por ahora pero nada evito que despegara su vista de ellos hasta perderlos de vista

—Esto no se quedara así—Y una corriente de aire quedo atrás cuando el desapareció.

*o*_-_*o*

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste haya atrás? — cuestiono irritada

—Karin, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te aprecio mucho, es por ello que no puedo permitir que ese sujeto te trate así, es un idiota si cree que pude venir aquí y hacer una escenita después de lo que te hizo— Contesto muy enfadado mientras aun la sostenía de la mano

—Si ya se eso y en verdad te lo agradezco, desde que paso eso me has ayudado mucho, pero eso de molestarlo ya lo habías estado haciendo desde antes y esa escenita de "beso" que tu hiciste fue a propósito—

—Si lo admito, lo he estado fastidiando a propósito, pero es para darle una lección por haberte hecho daño, quería que supiera lo que significa perder a una persona tan valiosa como tu Karin—Dijo parando su andar y tomándola de las dos manos

—Haru no debiste—Dijo mirándolo a los ojos— Por favor te pido que ahora me dejes a mi encargarme de esto, ya has hecho suficiente por mí, ya veré como soluciono así que ya detén eso—

—Está bien solo lo hare porque tú me lo pides, pero ten cuidado—Y sellaron ese trato en un abrazo que solo dos amigos se pueden dar. Lo cual fue completamente mal interpretado por unos ojitos que los vieron desde la esquina de los cuales su portador no aguanto los celos y no tuvo de otra más que intervenir.

—Aléjate de él, no te vuelvas a acercar a él así— Y en un instante se puso entre ambos arrojando a la pelinegra lejos, la cual perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de sentón.

Tanto para Karin como para Haru algo paso en sus pensamientos " _Déjà vu_ "

— ¿Kyoko que estás haciendo? —Cuestiono molesto Haru quien estaba por darle la mano a Karin para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero súbitamente fue interrumpido por la pelirroja

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, me has escuchado—

—De que hablas no te estoy entendiendo—

—No hace falta que lo hagas—Al ver su cara de enojo y duda lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue arrastrarlo lejos de ahí— Vámonos—Y en un instante lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro lejos dejando a una muy confundida pelinegra en el piso

—Bien, muchas emociones por hoy, será mejor irme a casa antes de que otra cosa como esa ocurra— Y sin más se paró y retomó el camino hasta su casa

Las nubes cada vez se ponían más negras por lo cual decidió acortar el camino a través del parque

Una y otra vez los recuerdos pasaban en su cabeza, desde como la rechazo hasta como actuó hace unos instantes atrás, en verdad que no lo entendía

—Idiota—Susurro

Tan metida en su cabeza estaba que no se dio cuenta de la piedra que estaba frente a ella quien la obligo a dar varios pasos vacilantes haciendo que casi callera por una pendiente que daba a un pequeño rio

Tratando de recuperar el equilibrio moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo inútilmente se fue inclinando cada vez más hacia su perdición.

"Rayos creo que el suelo quiere que este tendida sobre el de nuevo" y con ese pensamiento cerro lo ojos esperando lo inevitable

Lo cual nunca llego ya que uno brazo la alcanzo a agarrar de la cintura atrayéndola al cuerpo de su salvador

De apoco abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la persona que la había salvado

—Gracias por eso—

—No hay de que— Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, en un tono de voz suave y amable.

Al levantar su vista a la cara del sujeto pudo ver que él la observaba con una mirada cálida y pacifica

Segundos después Karin reacciono

— ¡TUUUU! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! — Realmente estaba muy sorprendida

*o*-_-*o*

Mientras tanto

— ¿se puede saber que te ocurre? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Karin? —Inquirió molesto

—Ya sé quién es solo que no soporto que este cerca de ti—

—Pero Karin es mi amiga… nuestra amiga, no encuentro razones para lo que hiciste—

—Lo sé y lo siente pero no quiero que este más tiempo contigo—

— ¿Y eso a que se debe? —

—A…a… pu-pues tal vez… tu… tu…me gustas—Lo dijo por fin, roja como un tomate

—Pe-pero tú me dijiste que solo me querías como amigos—

—Ya se lo que te dije, pero de un tiempo para acá me empecé a dar cuenta de estos sentimientos y solo resaltaron más cuando te veía cerca de ella—Dijo afligida

—Entonces… yo—

—Si me gustas— y el sonrojo volvió, y así poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro y se fundieron en un pequeño beso

—A pero eso sí, mañana le pedirás disculpas a Karin, es nuestra amiga y no se merece esas actitudes ehh—

—Sí, aunque no me lo hayas dicho tenía pensado hacerlo no debí hacerle eso, pero ya verás mañana me disculpare—

—Bien, ahora déjame llevarte a casa, no falta mucho para que empiece a llover—"solo espero que Karin este bien" y con ese pensamiento siguió caminando.

*o*_-_*o*

Volviendo al parque

— ¡TUUUU! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! — Realmente estaba muy sorprendida

—No es obvio, te estoy salvando—

—No te hagas el listo conmigo Toshiro, acaso me estas siguiendo—

—No te lo voy a negar, no podía dejarte sola con ese sujeto y aún más cuando decidió irse con la otra— Un deje de rabia se escuchaba en su voz

— ¿Me estuviste espiando todo este tiempo?— Dijo al tiempo que se movía un poco incomoda ya que el peliblanco aun la tomaba por la cintura quien al sentir este movimiento reafirmo su agarre sin dejarla escapar acercándola un poco más a él.

—Solo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien—

—Pues como vez lo estoy, así que ahora déjame tranquila— Y puso ambas palmas de sus manos en el pecho de él empujándolo levemente para que el la soltara

— ¿es verdad lo que dijo ese sujeto? — Cuestiono sin hacer caso a su pedido

— ¿eh? ¿De que estas hablando? —

—lloraste… yo te hice llorar— Dijo mientras observaba su rostro en busca de ese sendero de lágrimas que el mismo había provocado, su mirada registraba sus ojos muy atentamente mientras los imaginaba llenos de lagrimas

—Eso ya no importa ahora— Dijo la pelinegra desviando su mirada con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible por la mirada tan fija de Toshiro

"Así que es verdad" pensó muy afligido, tan solo imaginarse a Karin llorando le hizo tragar en seco, sintió como algo lo golpeaba en el profundo de su ser, algo llamado arrepentimiento.

—Si eso es todo me tengo que…— Y sin darle tiempo a nada sus palabras fueron silenciadas

Unos labios un poco fríos la habían interrumpido

La sensación que sintió Karin fue que eran tan… tan suaves

Él comenzó a mover delicadamente sus labios contra los de ella, con su brazo la atrajo más hacia sí, mientras ella sin quererlo, aun con sus manos en su pecho fue apretando suavemente las ropas de él.

Era una sensación simplemente agradable

Sus dulces labios y la dulce sensación que la rodeaba la hacía perderse poco a poco

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser cada vez más constantes estuvo a punto de corresponder totalmente pero algo en su mente la asalto, el recuerdo de a aquella llamada y de la respuesta que Toshiro tuvo a su confesión se repetía en su mente tal cual grabadora.

Así fue que esas doloras palabras iban llegando

"Más bien lo que creo es que en algún momento alguna situación te hizo creer que yo sentía algo por ti"

Poco a poco fue liberando el agarre de su ropa

"y déjame decirte que eso no es más que un grandísimo mal entendido"

En un ínstate sintió como él se separaba un poco y con sus labios apenas rosándose el susurro un

—Lo siento Karin… te quiero— para de nuevo iniciar un beso, algo lindo para quienes los vieran a lo lejos pero para Karin en su cabeza se detono la última bomba… la que más lastimaba y la que más le dolió, aquella que dijo la persona que estaba frente a ella besándola.

"… Karin yo por ti no siento absolutamente nada"

Eso fue suficiente, de pronto ese agradable beso, esa hermosa sensación se convirtió en algo agrio… algo que realmente lastimaba

No lo podía resistir más

Si seguí así, las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer

Una sonora cachetada se hizo sonar a los alrededores — ¡no me vengas con eso ahora! — Karin quien al fin se pudo liberar se encontraba dos pasos lejos de él.

El peliblanco llevo su mano a la zona afectada

—Lo siento Karin—

— ¡Ya dijiste eso!, ¿a aso esperabas que con un beso y con una disculpa se arreglaría todo?, lo que me dijiste aquel día me dolió mucho—

—…—Toshiro solo se limitó a escucharla

—Solo contéstame algo quieres, ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando me confesé? —

—Y-yo tenía miedo, estos son sentimientos nuevos para mí, no supe cómo actuar frente a ellos—

—Miedo dices pues la próxima vez que sientas miedo por algún sentimiento procura quedarte callado—

—Karin por favor escucha— Suplico, antes de que pudieran seguir ambos sintieron un reiatsu muy familiar

—Sera mejor que me vaya y esta vez evita seguirme, si mi hermano te ve no se va a contener— Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a un peliblanco resignado por el momento.

*o*_-_*o*

—Karin ¿Dónde está ese sujeto? — Cuestiono muy enfadado cierto peli naranja

—Déjalo ya Ichi-nii—

—Pero ese idiota…—

—Dije que es suficiente, si no te molesta quiero ir a casa—

—Está bien Karin, yo solo quiero que estés bien y que nada ni nadie te haga daño—

—Te lo agradezco Ichi-nii, pero por ahora quiero descansar fue un día lleno de muchas emociones—

Su hermano solo pudo suspirar —Entendido, entonces vamos a casa Yuzu ya hizo la cena, te estábamos esperando—

—Si es así apresurémonos—

*o*_-_*o*

Al día siguiente por la mañana

—En serio no es necesario que te disculpes Kyoko— "de hecho ya lo había olvidado" pensó la pelinegra

—No en verdad lo siento no debí haberte tratado así y aparte Haru me conto quien era Toshiro y lo que sentías por él y yo todavía te lo presente como mi posible futura pareja, en verdad que vergüenza— Dijo agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro

—Ya te dije que no es necesario, así está bien a demás tu no sabías nada— "se ve que Haru solo le dijo eso, que bueno no quiero preocuparla con mis problemas"

—Gracias Karin-chan, eres una gran amiga— Dijo la pelirroja mientras sostenía las dos manos de Karin

—Vamos me harás sonrojar, además me alegra saber que tú y Haru al fin son pareja—

—Gracias, gracias—Y nuevamente se alboroto agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro totalmente sonrojada.

—Disculpen chicas—Menciono el castaño quien había sido llamado por un compañero para darle unos papeles que debía entregarle a su profesor a demás aprovecho esta situación para que ellas hablaran

—Cariñooo— Y en un instante la pelirroja se encontraba colgada de Haru quien estaba totalmente sonrojado. —Ya me disculpe con Karin—

—Me alegra que todo esté bien entre ustedes y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿regresaste bien a casa? No tuviste ningún problema ¿verdad?—

Ella entendía bien a que se refería con "problema" pero ya no quería que hubiera más conflicto entre Toshiro y él

—Si llegue bien sin ningún problema—

—Me alegra—Y en ese instante toco el timbre de entrada

—Nos vemos después chicos— Se despidió con la mano la pelirroja

—Tal parece que el indeseado no vendrá hoy—

—Vamos ya olvídalo te dije que me lo dejaras a mí— Suspiro Karin

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron con normalidad

*o*_-_*o*

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse brindando un hermoso atardecer, Karin se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa por el mismo parque que el de ayer, sus amigos habían salido a su primera cita a sí que estaba sola.

El día de hoy Toshiro no se presentó en todo el día, es más ni siquiera lo sintió cerca.

Comenzaba a pensar que ya no lo vería más, no pudo evitar sentirse triste después de todo aun lo quería, todo estaba normal hasta que

—Karin tienes que escucharme—Escucho una voz provenir de atrás

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? —

—Vengo a hablar contigo y no quiero oír un no como respuesta—Demando exigente

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar— Y apresuro su andar, lo siguiente que supo fue que era arrinconada en un árbol cercano a ella

—Ya te lo dije he venido a hablar y eso hare así que escucha atentamente, sé que fui un tonto he incluso puedo admitir que soy un grandísimo estúpido por la forma en la que te conteste, mis sentimientos confundidos me traicionaron haciendo que yo te lastimara y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, tu ayer me dijiste que la próxima vez no entendiera mis sentimientos me quedara callado pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer ya que por fin entiendo esos sentimientos y te los demostré ayer, pero sé que lo que te hice no es fácil de perdonar he incluso trate de convencerme de dejarte ir y permitirte encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te haga feliz, como ese amigo tuyo—Lo último lo dijo con recelo y tristeza— pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo permitirlo yo quiero verte feliz a mi lado, así que por favor Karin perdóname… no quiero perderte—Y en ese instante se arrodillo y la abrazo por la cintura

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Dijo muy apenada Karin mientras se agachaba junto con él, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran

—Por favor Karin, perdóname—

—Y-yo…—

—OYE TÚ, ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA— Ambos voltearon al escuchar esa voz muy conocida, no muy lejos se podía ver a un peli naranja correr con todas sus fuerza al lugar en el que se encontraban

—Rayos—Murmuro la pelinegra y de inmediato se pararon, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cera con grandes intensiones de atacar a Toshiro Karin se puso entre ellos dos

—Suficiente Ichi-nii, te dije que no intervinieras— Para lo cual Ichigo para de inmediato

—Toshiro idiota como te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana y más parte venir aquí— La seriedad en su voz y su expresión seria tensaron el ambiente

—He venido a pedirle una disculpa a Karin—

—Debes estar muy equivocado si crees que con eso será suficiente— Y sin que Karin lo pudiera detener su hermano se fue contra de él dándole una patada en el estómago que le saco el aíre y por ultimo le dio un buen puñetazo en la mejilla

—ICHIGO QUE HACES—Exclamo asustada—Te dije que no intervinieras— Y como si tratara de evitar más posibles ataques corrió hacia su hermano y lo tomo de su cintura para alejarlo lejos de Toshiro

Ichigo como si ignorara a su hermana le dedico unas palabras al peliblanco que estaba en el suelo con una de sus manos en su abdomen

—Si te atreves a lastimarla otra vez te juro que esto solo será un pequeño rasguño a comparación de lo que te hare así que estas advertido— Y dicho esto miro a Karin

—Disculpa Karin era algo que no se podía evitar más le vale que se arrepienta bien, ahora ve a casa yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas— Y se fue no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de muerte al chico que aún estaba tirado en el suelo

—Como si me pudiera ir así como si nada después de lo que le hiciste a Toshiro—Reclamo la pelinegra—Toshiro, sé que es estúpido preguntar pero ¿estas bien? —

—Sí, no ha sido nada— Contesto levantándose un poco

—Mi hermano se pasó un poco—

—Está bien me lo tenía merecido, hubiera siendo un vacío si nadie lo hacía después de todo fui un idiota—

Karin solo suspiro —Bien vamos a mi casa te atenderé el golpe de la cara—

—No es necesario—

—Dije VAMOS, mi hermana está ahí y no quiero hacerla esperar— Dijo en un tono amenazante

—E-esta b-bien— "Los Kurosaki pueden dar miedo a veces" Pensó inocentemente

*o*_-_*o*

Al llegar a su casa Yuzu los recibió y como era de esperarse tampoco lo recibió con mucha alegría a pesar de ser siempre la más amable, pero era claro que ella no perdonaba a quien lastimara a sus hermanos y si no fuera porque es amable no dudaba en que también lo golpearía.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la clínica esperando a que Karin regresara

—Listo aquí esta— Y de manera cuidadosa fue limpiando su mejilla para después poner una pequeña gasa— ¿Cómo sigue tu estómago? —

—Bien solo me saco el aire—

—Bien eso es todo— Estaba por salir para dejar el material cuando su voz la detuvo

—Karin quiero oír la respuesta—

— ¿Cuál? —

—La de si me vas a perdonar—

Karin lo volteo a ver

—Si Toshiro estas perdonado— Suspiro y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa

—En verdad gracias— Y le devolvió la sonrisa — Sabes lo de ayer en el parque fue en serio— Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco —Sé que no soy tan bueno como ese chico pero en verdad te quiero—

Ahora fue el turno de ella para sonrojarse —Haru es solo un amigo solo hizo eso para molestarte— Confeso avergonzada

—A ya veo— Dijo pero por dentro solo lo maldijo "ese desgraciado". —Karin— Y lentamente se fue acercando y recibió un temeroso "mande" por parte de ella

—En verdad me gustas mucho—

—E-e-enserio— Titubeo mientras este ponía una mano en su mejilla

—Si— Dijo con un gran sonrojo— y-yo b-bueno t-tú a-a mí t-te… amo—Dijo con ese sonrojo aún más encendido

—Toshiro y-yo después d-de todo e-este tiempo y-y-yo aún t-te a-a-amo— Y de la misma manera que el sonrojo se hizo aparecer

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que sellaran esa confesión en un beso tímido como el del parque pero esta vez nada lo interrumpiría… ni siquiera un mal recuerdo, eso ya había quedado en el pasado

En esta ocasión lo abrazo por el cuello acercándolo más a ella, desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada añoro poder hacer eso y ahora que lo tenía así no perdería la oportunidad, incluso se dio el lujo de jugar con ese cabello tan alborotado.

El por su parte la abrazo por la cintura, nunca más permitiría que estuviera lejos de él.

El beso comenzó a ser más demandante, de paso en paso fueron llegando a una pequeña cama de examinación en la cual Karin con ayuda de Toshiro se sentó sin perder el agarre que tenían.

Ninguno de los dos perdió la oportunidad de explorar al otro, Karin recorría de arriba abajo esa espalda que la volvía loca y Toshiro se aventuró a recorrer su piel por debajo de la playera de ella. Las sensaciones que le provocaba cada roce hacían que Karin suspirara en ocasiones

—Oye Karín la cena esta…— Fue la pequeña vocecita de su gemela quien entro sin siquiera predecir lo que encontraría al abrir la puerta — KYAAA lo siento, lo siento— y de inmediato cerró la puerta.

Los dos por su parte se separaron de inmediato

—Crees que este bien tu hermana—

—Tranquilo, me da la corazonada que a partir de ahora le caerás bien— Dijo en una pequeña sonrisita para así comenzar otro beso

—Karin-chan—Se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta— L-la c-cena ya está lista ven junto con Hitsugaya-san, oni-chan no tarda en llegar— Eso último fue una advertencia para los dos, ya no querían más problemas con el por hoy.

—Vamos— Dijo la pelinegra y salieron rumbo a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, el jefe de la familia no estaba, Ichigo fulmino con la mirada a Toshiro el resto de la velada, Yuzu, como dijo Karin, lo empezó a tratar amigablemente como era de costumbre y cada vez que la mirada de él con la de Karin chocaba una sonrisita casi imperceptible asaltaba sus rostros.

—Oigan que ha sido eso— Inquirió exaltado el peli naranja cuando los descubrió

—Nada Ichi-niii, nada—

*o*_-_*o*

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la salida

—Así que se ha arreglado todo— Dijo un castaño

— Si así es, te agradezco por estar conmigo cuando más necesitaba a alguien—

—No hay de que, solo espero que él lo valore— Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a un peliblanco y a kyoko los cuales conversaban a 5 pasos de ellos.

—Así que lo nuestro no va a poder ser ya que tengo a Haru y no pienso cambiarlo por nada— Se disculpó con el chico con el cual pretendía salir.

—E-está bien supongo— Contesto sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que hablara "ese maldito de Shon, parece que casi me consigue novia el desgraciado" pensó con una venita en la sien

—Gracias por entender— Y después de 5 segundos ya se encontraba en los brazos de su novio

Haru vio como Toshiro se acercaba y abrazaba por la cintura a Karin

—Oye más te vale que la cuides, no vuelvas a lastimar sus sentimientos me has entendido ¿verdad? —

—Sí, si no eres el primero que me lo dice, si no lo sabes no eres el primero en la fila en amenazarme— Contesto recordando la amenaza de Ichigo "creo que ya nadie me respeta como cápitan"

—Es bueno saber eso— Contesto

—Haru ya vámonos la función va a empezar— Dijo Kyoko quien no había entendido nada de lo que estaban hablando

—Está bien, no quieren venir— Invito el castaño

—No gracias diviértanse ustedes nosotros iremos a otra parte— Rechazo la invitación la pelinegra

—Está bien, con cuidado— Y con una última mira de muerte dirigida a Toshiro desaparecieron por la puerta

Caminaron por el parque un rato hasta que Karin recordó algo

—Oye Toshiro, Rangiku-san no vino contigo en esta misión— Cuestiono con curiosidad lo que hizo que el parara en seco "Rayos, se me había olvidado"

—Sí, se nos asignó esta área para entrenar con los novatos de la división pero como a mí se me asigno la misión de vigilar tu reiatsu ella se tuvo que quedar con los discípulos— "además no he detectado ningún hollow desde que estoy con Karin, así que supongo que debe de estar haciendo un buen trabajo, después le daré la buena noticia"

—O ya veo, ¿entonces cuánto tiempo te quedaras? —

—No lo sé, se me pidió que te supervisara de cerca y eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer— Y de inmediato la abrazo y le robo un beso— y creo que eso me tomara mucho tiempo—

—Por mí no hay problema— Lentamente se fueron acercado para un nuevo beso cuando de repente— Vamos esto tiene que ser una broma— Se quejó Karin

No muy lejos se podía sentir el reiatsu de su hermano aproximándose

—Parece ser que no nos dejara nunca—

Muchas venitas se remarcaron en la frente de la pelinegra

—Muy bien Toshiro baja a tope todo tu reiatsu— Ordeno

—Como quieras— Y en unos segundos dejo de ser detectable

—Bien ahora sígueme— Y tomo su mano y de inmediato lo llevo más adentro del parque donde había muchos arboles

—Aún está cerca Kurosaki—

—Ya se mientras no nos detecte y nos vea todo estará bien— Karin se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro como si buscara algo— Es por ahí— Y antes de que Toshiro supiera que había pasado ella lo empujo dentro de unos arbustos, los cuales eran grandes y en su interior dejaba un pequeño espacio para una persona recostada

—Karin, ¿qué haces? Aquí no cabemos los dos— Le dijo desde el suelo

—Esa es la idea— Y así ella se metió igual y se acostó encima de Toshiro

— ¿q-qué haces? —

—Vamos últimamente tu eres el que me ha robado besos, ahora es mi turno— Y se inclinó hacia los labios del chico dando inicio a un beso lento que en menos de unos segundos se fue haciendo apasionado

Toshiro sin ninguna objeción se dejó llevar, el tomo con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro la fue recorriendo de arriba abajo con mucho detenimiento

Mientras tanto Karin exploraba el perfecto pecho del peliblanco por debajo de su playera, al tiempo que el chico hacia lo mismo pero desde su espalda

Como el espacio era reducido Toshiro opto por poner una de las piernas de la pelinegra entre las dos de él y con sus brazos la atrajo aún más a él reduciendo todo el espacio

Karin en un instante dejo los labios de Toshiro y se dirigió a su cuello dándole pequeños besos para después permanecer en un lugar durante un rato ocasionándole sensaciones al peliblanco que no sería capaz de controlar

Karin detuvo su ataque al cuello para susurrarle—Toshiro si mi hermano nos atrapa estarás perdido—

—Con todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora eso solo sería un pequeño obstáculo que superar—

—Tienes razón— Y así siguieron con su exploración de conocimiento sobre el cuerpo del otro, después de todo tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 **FIN**

 **Espero le haya gustado, en verdad disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno aquí está (siento un peso menos)**

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia en general y sobre este final (¿les gusto?) Estaré esperando sus comentarios**

 **Una cosa más ya estoy de vacaciones, (tratare de subir más historias) pero para los que no les deseo éxito ¡ustedes pueden! Espero que esta historia les quite un poco de estrés**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
